Public serving databases defend themselves from cyber security threats by establishing protective protocols, and employing cryptographic tools. This constitutes the information front as a battle of wits, which is virtually impossible to guarantee to win 100% of the time. Breaches seem inevitable. Defenders need to re-imagine their defense, which is what this application does: it defines a super-secure subnet within a regular host network, where security is based on a physical article—a secure enclosure, designed to frustrate a remote hacker, but more challenging—to defeat a hands-on attacker who tries to physically compromise the secure enclosure, as well a cryptanalyst attacking it with either chosen-plaintext or with chosen-ciphertext most powerful attacks.